The Set Up
by sibunian
Summary: When Nina and Her brother Jerome move to England for collage Nina befriends Amber but when Nina takes a liking to Fabian Amber tries to set them up! completely AU! FABINA   MICBER
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my new story and if you read my last story sorry about the ending I promise this one WILL be better! **_

_**Me: I don't own house of Anubis and I am honestly really sorry about the ending I was rushing and I had a head ache and I promised myself I would finish that one before writing a new one!  
>Nina: She's a little emotional so on with the story!<strong>_

Nina's POV

I was boarding my plane to England with my adopted brother Jerome Clarke my parents adopted him when we spent a year in England that was when I was five years old and so was Jerome but his birthday is two months before mine, his parents didn't want him and my mom and dad took pity and so we adopted him! That was before the accident, before my Gran became our legal guardian. Jerome still kept the British accent he says it helps him get's girls... We decided to go to England and were going to a collage in Liverpool we where eighteen after all.

"Jerome we're gonna be late!" I yelled pulling Jerome from yet _another _girl.

"Hey! I didn't even get her number!" He complained.

"I don't care because... We're going to England!" I exclaimed.

"Let's just get on the plane," He mumbled.

"I see someone's grouchier than usual," I smirked.

"No I just enjoy being at an overcrowded airport at three o'clock in the morning!" He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and find the gate," I mumbled.

"Now look who's grouchy," He laughed; we found our gate and boarded the plane, our seats where right next to each.

"Oh no, I am not sitting next to you," He protested shaking his head.

"Just because I puked that one time on the way to Australia doesn't mean I'll puke this time," I said.

"Fine," He grumbled and sat down.

"Jerome?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," I smirked.

"Why do you always do that? It's not even funny!" He complained.

"I just like to annoy you," I laughed.

After a flight full of arguments we arrived in Liverpool. We got our luggage and we were walking distance from the collage apparently at least that's what it said on the website...

"This way," I said pointing to the right.

"No this way!" He argued pointing to the left.

"Jerome I know you're older than me but it doesn't mean you're smarter, remember that time at the zoo when you said you could get the goat to dance but instead it –" Jerome covered my mouth.

"Never speak of it," He whispered. I did a mock salute and began walking to the right.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well I was going to the collage but if you want to talk about the zoo..." I rambled on.

"It's this way," He said dragging me left.

"No it's this way it says so on the sign," I smirked pointing at a sign I began to walk to the collage. When we got there Jerome had three numbers from girls.

"You gonna call any of them?" I asked.

"Nah, they were too desperate practically came running at me," He laughed. We saw a sign that said 'new students sign in' and followed that we were behind a boy with brown hair and a boy with blonde hair in a long cue...

"So Fabian what are you studying?" The blonde one asked, that means that the boy with brown hair is called Fabian...

"Science and History," The boy; Fabian replied. "What about you Mick?" So the blonde one's called Mick...

"Sports and science my dad said that if sports doesn't work out I have to be a doctor like him," Mick sighed. I suddenly realised I was studying the same subjects as the brown haired boy... Then something came to mind I didn't think about before, I can't just walk up to some randomer and say let's be friends! Otherwise it will be awkward... Just then a blonde girl was walking up the line I think she had come from the front and just got her room she kept stopping at every girl and asking them something, then she stopped at me.

"Hey My name is Amber Millington! Are you either of the following Mara Jeffray, Patricia Williamson or Nina Martin?" She asked.

"I'm Nina Martin why?" I asked.

"I'm your roommate!" She squealed and hugged me.

"And the other two?" I asked.

"They are too! Are you American?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied smiling. I guess making a friend wasn't that hard.

"I'll wait in line with you; I do not want to go to the room alone the others might not even be there and I do not want to look like a loner!" She said.

"What are you studying?" I asked.

"Fashion and History," She sighed "Fashion I'm good at history not so good anyways what about you?"

"Science and History," I replied.

"Hi ambs haven't you signed in?" The blond boy asked turning around.

"Yeah but this is Nina, my roommate I am going to stay with her," She smiled.

"Oh cool..." He mumbled.

"Sorry... Nina this Is Mick Campbell my boyfriend," She gestured towards the blonde boy. "And that's Fabian Rutter he's single," she said gesturing to the boy with brown hair. I nodded.

"Hi," The boy with brown hair said turning around.

"Hi I'm Nina!" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," He smiled back. He has lovely eyes... WHAT AM I THINKING I ONLY JUST MET THIS GUY!

"Ahem," Jerome coughed from behind me.

"This is my brother Jerome," I said gesturing to Jerome.

"Nice to meet you I'm Amber Millington!" Amber smiled and flipped her hair.

After half an hour waiting in line I finally got a set of room keys, Amber and I walked to our dorm after getting lost twice.

"So how come your brother has a British accent and his last names Clarke?" Amber asked.

"My parents adopted him when I was younger we were travelling around England at the time," I explained.

"Oh, we're here!" She exclaimed and opened the door with her key and two girls where arguing inside.

"Yeah but I need a place to put my black eyeliner," One of the girls said she looked kind of Goth...

"Yeah but I need a place for my books!" The other girl said she was obviously studious who argues over books?

"Ahem! I am Amber Millington and my new BAF Nina Martin we're your roommates!" Amber announced and she pulled me over to the other side of the room where another two beds where.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Yeah neens?" She asked.

"What does BAF mean?" I asked.

"Best American Friend!" She smiled.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded in reply.

"I'm Patricia," The Goth girl said.

"And I'm Mara," The other said.

"Hi," I smiled and began unpacking my things.

"So neens me and you are gonna go for lunch with Mick and Fabian," Amber smiled. "Mick said that if I get to bring a friend he gets to bring a friend,"

"Okay," I smiled as we were walking down the hallway I saw Jerome and another boy run out of the girl's washroom with lots of towels.

"ALFIE RUN!" Jerome yelled.

"AHH!" The boy; Alfie screamed.

"That boy was Alfie Lewis," Amber sighed.

"I guess he's rooming with my brother, Mick and Fabian," I said.

"Probably," She smiled we got the elevator down and she met Mick on a bench in the court yard with Fabian, he smiled at me, he has an amazing smile. STOP IT YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM!

"Hi Mick, Fabian, let's go get something to eat," Amber smiled and I think she began to lead us to an Italian restaurant she was telling me about earlier. Amber and Mick walked together while me and Fabian where a little bit behind them.

"Hi your Nina right?" He asked.

"Yeah and your Fabian," I laughed.

"Do you know where she's taking us?" Fabian asked.

"She was telling me about some Italian restaurant earlier maybe there," I replied.

"Have you ever been to England before?" He asked.

"Yeah when I was five that's when my parents adopted Jerome well that was before... Never mind," I replied.

"Before what?" He asked looking confused.

"My parents died in a car crash..." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said.

"It's fine, me and Jerome where then looked after by my Gran..." I said. "...It was a long time ago as well..."

"I shouldn't have asked it was none of my business," He mumbled.

"It's fine seriously, what about you?" I asked.

"I live with my uncle my parents are always on business trips," He replied.

"Where here!" Amber squealed and grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the restaurant.

"How many people?" The waiter asked.

"Four please," Amber smiled as the waiter directed us to our table me and Amber sat next to each other and Mick sat across from Amber and Fabian across from me; we where sat in a booth.

"Here are the menus," The waiter said then walked off somewhere.

"So neens what do you want to drink?" Amber asked.

"Coke please," I smiled at blonde friend.

"Same," Fabian added smiling at me; I think I may have blushed and I swear I saw Amber smirk! After Amber ordered everyone's food and drinks we just had to wait for the food to come the drinks got here five minutes ago.

"I need to go powder my nose Nina come with me," Amber smirked and pulled me to the bathroom.

"You like him!" She squealed.

"Who do I like?" I asked confused. "That waiter is sooo not my type and if you try to set me up with him –" She cut me off.

"No silly, you like Fabian!" She squealed wiggling her eye brows.

"What I only met him earlier today," I said blushing. "Okay I can't deny it maybe I have a teensy weensy crush on him..."

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"Shh don't tell anyone!" I whispered.

"I won't I never tell a secret! But you and Fabian it will be sooo sweet! Your name could be 'FABINA' and by the way Nina I can totally tell he likes you too!" She squealed, I laughed at her and we went back to sit down I looked at Fabian and blushed as did he while Amber and Mick just smirked. On the way back to our dormitory Amber wouldn't stop squealing.

"It'll be sooo romantic!" She squealed as we went through the door to our room.

"What'll be romantic?" Mara asked, she was reading a book on her bed.

"Nothing," I said blushing pulling Amber to our side of the room.

"OMG I just realised this you're studying the same things and have the same classes Mick was telling me about his and Fabian's timetables!" She squealed quietly.

"Little miss pink be quite," Patricia groaned.

"It's Amber Millington!" Amber retorted, I smiled and we got ready for bed.

The next morning Amber looked really tired thank goodness it's Sunday! We don't start classes until tomorrow.

"Have you been up all night?" I asked.

"No most of it though," She yawned. "I was making this," she smiled and picked up a pink glittery scrapbook with 'FABINA' written on the front with pink glitter glue and lots of decorations on it.

"Hide it quick," I whispered and she put it under her bed.

"Morning!" Mara smiled she was already up and reading, figures.

"Ugh what time is it?" Patricia groaned just opening her eyes.

"Half past eight in the morning," Mara replied.

"Ugh too early," Patricia groaned again.

"You have to get up at six tomorrow lessons start at half past eight," Mara informed, she seemed nice but being brainy might start to get on my nerves sometimes.

"Oh Nina last night when I was up I found your phone and put my number in it okay?" Amber smiled.

"Yeah fine," I smiled back, causing her to smirk, I'm guessing that wasn't the only number she put in...

"You put in..." I began.

"Yeah..." She giggled.

"Come on let's get dressed and go get breakfast," I sighed. I got changed quickly but for Amber it took a little longer when she had her makeup on we walked to the collages canteen.

"OMG! I had the most amazing idea," Amber squealed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Me, you Mick and Fabian all rent an apartment out together!" She squealed.

"Maybe," I smiled we got breakfast and I followed her to a table she sat down next to Mick blocking Fabian who was about to sit there so I had to sit next to Fabian because this isn't awkward at all!

"So when I me and neens came in for breakfast I had a genius idea!" Amber smile.

"What was it babe?" Mick asked.

"It was that me, you, Nina and Fabian should all rent out an apartment together!" She explained.

"We don't have jobs though..." I stated.

"So my parents are rich, Mick's parents are rich Fabian's parents will just give him the money and you?" She asked. I just looked down.

"What is it neens?" Amber asked I just shook my head and got up and went to the toilets a few minutes later Amber came in.

"Fabian told me," She sighed. "I'm sorry I talked about our parents like they don't even matter, because they do, I'm sorry and I'll pay for you!"

"No that's way too much Amber if I'm gonna live there I want to be able to say I payed too," I said.

"Then you can have a job polishing my ruby slippers they do get dusty," She smiled.

"That's not a proper Job though," I stated.

"I know," She sighed "Well we'll just have to wait,"

"Okay," I smiled we walked back to where Fabian and Mick sat, I smiled at Fabian and sat down.

"We're gonna wait to get the apartment," Amber stated.

"Oh okay cool," Mick smiled.

"What shall we do later on?" Mick asked Amber.

"Go to the cinema we can see 'Alvin and the chipmunks: Chipwrecked'!" Amber exclaimed.

"Cool are Nina and Fabian coming?" Mick asked nudging Amber.

"Sure they can boo!" Amber squealed.

_**How was it? Review if you think I should continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi so I would like to say thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like this story :) I have been up all night writing and re-writing it and I think it's ready...**_

_**Me: I do not own house of Anubis and all teachers' names I mention will be from the series!**_

_**Patricia: On with the story...**_

Nina's POV

"Sorry Amber I've already seen that movie with my seven year old cousin in America," I said, that was the truth yet a lie, I have seen it just not with my cousin, Jerome forced me to go with him and said if I told anyone I went with him he would murder me and then he came up with the cover up story, Jerome scares me at times...

"Oh well Okay," Amber pouted.

"Yeah Mick count me out," Fabian said looking down.

"Why don't you want to come?" Mick asked as Amber smirked at me.

"Umm just don't feel well that's all," Fabian murmured.

"Yeah sure," Mick chuckled.

"Come on Nina let's go pick my outfit," Amber smirked, I got up and as soon as we were out of the canteen she started squealing.

"Amber why are you squealing? I'm sure you've been to the movies before with Mick," I laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Fabian's not going because you said _you're_ not going! He totally likes you!" She squealed.

"Amber he doesn't like me," I sighed. "Please stop building my hopes up..."

"Nina I can totally tell he likes you back, you just don't know it yet," She smiled.

"Amber I met him yesterday, you don't ask someone out on a date one day after you've met them we hardly know each other," I stated.

"Mick asked me out a day after we met," She mumbled. When we got to our dorm Mara and Patricia where whispering to each other.

"What are you two whispering about?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Mara blushed and started to whisper something to Patricia again. While I was helping Amber decide on a dress they were still whispering and kept looking at Amber once in awhile.

"Why do they keep looking at you?" I asked.

"It's because of Mick," Amber scoffed. "Apparently Mara and Mick had a thing when they used to go to high school together and I met Mick at a Christmas party one day after he had dumped her so I comforted him then the day after he asked me out," Amber explained.

"And she still likes him?" I asked.

"Yeah, if she does anything to break us up I will... I don't know but it won't be nice," Amber said glaring at Mara.

"So what about yesterday when you came looking for all of us in the line?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was _her_."Amber replied. "Pink or Peach?"

"Uh the pink," I smiled.

"Thanks Nina! This is the perfect dress!" She squealed and gave me a hug, she went and got changed, then went out on her date with Mick. I am not staying here with these two if all they are going to do is whisper. I got up and went out the door, I'll try and find Jerome, see how he is. He was in room B38. When I finally found his dorm I knocked and Fabian answered.

"Hi Nina what's up?" He asked smiling at me.

"Nothing, I forgot you roomed with Jerome," I replied.

"So you're here to see Jerome that's it?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah why else would I be here?" I asked laughing.

"Never mind," He said smiling again as he opened the door and I walked in.

"What died in here?" I asked holding my nose at one side it was very neat but then I saw Jerome's things at the other side and yuck...

"Hey sis," Jerome smiled.

"So that's your sister! Nia right?" He asked.

"Nina and your Alfie right," I asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "Wait Fabian weren't you talking about –" Alfie began.

"Science? Yes Alfie I was," Fabian said quickly while blushing.

"Oh, I get it," Alfie chuckled.

"Jerome you haven't even been here a week and look at the room! It's worse than it was back in America," I sighed.

"What are you my mother?" Jerome scoffed.

"I helped!" Alfie added proudly.

"I feel sorry for you," I said turning to Fabian. "And what is that smell?"

"Oh it's my sock I filled it with mouldy cheese, mouldy milk and frogspawn two years ago look!" Alfie explained holding up a sock.

"Gross..." I said walking back a little.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"So what did you want?" Jerome asked.

"To see if you were okay and you obviously are," I sighed.

"Well bye," Jerome said making a shooing gesture with his hands.

"Bye..." I murmured walking out the door "Oh and bye Fabian," I smiled and started to walk back to my dorm. Ugh why is Jerome so disgusting? As I was walking to the girls dorms Mick spotted me.

"Hey Nina what where _you_ doing in the _boys _dorm area?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Visiting Jerome," I replied.

"Jerome? You sure?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah..." I replied walking back to the girls dorms, 'cause that wasn't an awkward conversation.

As I walked into my dorm Amber jumped up and started asking me questions.

"Why did Mick just text me saying you where in the boys dorm area you saying your where visiting Jerome anything you want to tell me? Anything fabina related" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I went to see how Jerome was and Fabian and Alfie where in the room nothing fabina," I replied.

"That's it?" She asked sounding disappointed. "I thought you had gotten together!"

"Nope," I sighed.

"So you admit your crush has gotten bigger and now you're just finding excuses to speak to him and to see him but not admitting it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Has your crush got bigger?" She asked.

"I don't know I only met him yesterday," I replied.

"You and Fabian are perfect for each other, I will make sure you get together," Amber declared thank goodness Mara and Patricia aren't here.

"No, he doesn't like me like that and even if he does he'll ask me out in his own time," I said.

"No he won't Fabian's way too shy! I watched this video that Mick showed me and it was of Fabian at his own birthday party he was sooo shy he didn't even blow the candles off the cake he just ran off looking embarrassed and that was two years ago when he was sixteen!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're over reacting, maybe he was going to be sick or something..." I said. "Okay I didn't even convince myself with that one but so what if he's a _little _shy?"

"A little? More like a lot Mick told me that on his first day of high school he wouldn't even say hello to the teacher!" Amber replied.

"Okay that is more than I little but so what..." I said.

"Nina stop denying it your in love with him!" Amber squealed.

"Amber I don't know if I love him, I just met him and hardly know him!" I retorted.

"That's just an excuse," She smirked... And she was right it was just an excuse... Maybe I am in love with Fabian... I shook that thought out of my head. I have only just met Fabian I am not in love with him! I can't be! Can I?

The next day was the start of classes I got up and headed to science.

"OMG! If you two are lab partners you'll get to make 'chemistry' with him!" Amber squealed.

"Don't you have to go to your fashion class?" I asked.

"Oh well... Bye neens see you later!" She giggled and headed to her fashion class I walked in and people where sitting down and Fabian motioned for me to come over.

"Hi Nina," He smiled.

"Hi is the teacher here yet?" I asked.

"Nope," He replied. "No one's seen him,"

"That's odd..." I said when suddenly a man came in he was read in the face and Jerome and Alfie waltzed through the door laughing at him.

"Clarke, Lewis sit down! You are not back in high school!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Sweet but in my defence it was hilarious," Jerome chuckled. Why does he have to go around pranking at every chance he gets?

"What did you do?" I mouthed to Jerome as he was sat on a desk in front of me. He just shook his head and gave Alfie a high-five.

"Okay, now I am Eric Sweet your science tutor," He began then started telling us about the rules, but they were more directed at Alfie and Jerome...

"Now I –" Mr. Sweet was cut off by the bell. He went through the whole of the periodic table and we had a week to write about it just great! I didn't have history until after lunch so Fabian hung around with me since we had the same lesson next and Mick had gone to his next lesson.

"I wonder where Amber is," I said no doubt she's spying on us.

"No idea," Fabian smiled. We decided to go to the canteen to look for her but she was nowhere to be seen. She's defiantly spying. I saw Jerome talking to some girl and the girl hand him something and walk off and another girl go up to him, he had a line of girls waiting in front of him! I walked up to Jerome with Fabian.

"Hi, so what's your num- ahh! Nina!" He yelled.

"Why is there a line of girls leading to you?" I asked.

"Well let's just say no one can resist me," He smirked.

"MOVE I WAS HERE FIRST!" One of the girls at the front of the line said before coming up to me and slapping me.

"Ow," I yelled holding my cheek. "I'm his sister,"

"Oh well sorry," She smiled and handed Jerome her number.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked as Jerome just ignored me and began collecting girls' numbers while Alfie stood by him looking amazed and if Jerome didn't like a girl he handed the number to Alfie.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled.

"You sure it's all red," He said.

"Hey neens!" Amber squealed coming up to me. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK!"

"She got slapped by one of Jerome's 'fans'" Fabian replied.

"Poor you," Amber sighed. "Where's Mick?"

"He's gone to his next class," Fabian replied.

"Oh..." Amber sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh I was going to ask if he wanted to go out for dinner this evening," Amber replied.

"Just the two of you?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Amber replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Let's go get lunch before history," I said.

_**There it is what did you think Fabian meant by "Just the two of you?" Review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guess what? I just had a squeal attack! Because since I live in England I can't access the American nick website but I was on YouTube and I saw the first seen and squealed and cried with joy! They almost kissed! I've been tweeting for ten whole minutes about it! EEP! So most of you are very close with why Fabian said that... And now you get to find out... This one is in Fabian's POV and is shorter than the others so...**_

_**Me: EEEEEEPP!**_

_**Amber: She's too excited at the moment to do the disclaimer... she does not own... FABIAN WHAT DOESNT SIBUNIAN OWN?**_

_**Fabian: She doesn't own house of Anubis...**_

_**Amber: THANKS!**_

Fabian's POV

I need to find some way in changing Amber's mind I mean I really like Nina and I am way too shy to ask her out so going out with Amber and Mick won't be like a date just like friends and that way I get to be around her! And I need to change it without Amber knowing I like Nina! Mick knows and so does Alfie and Nina's brother I don't want _another_ person finding out especially not Nina's best friend maybe I could change it through Mick...

"What are you thinking about?" Nina asked, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "You seemed deep in thought..."

"Oh umm nothing," I blushed even harder. STOP BLUSHING!

"Why are you blushing?" Amber asked walking up to me smirk present on her face.

"Oh uh am I?" I asked. OF COURSE I AM!

"Yeah," Amber laughed. "It's kind of obvious you look like a tomato!"

"Oh..." I murmured and looked down.

"Hey neens I was thinking about what Fabian said maybe all four of us _should_ go together I mean what would you do while I was away? It would be no fun in our room with Brainy and Goth now would it?" Amber asked.

"Um as friends?" Nina asked.

"Of course!" Amber smiled.

"Then I think it's a great idea! What about you Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Yeah great idea," I said forcing a smile. Because all I was thinking about was what Nina had just said... 'Um as friends?' SHE DOESNT LIKE ME IN _THAT_ WAY HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID.

"You're welcome," Amber whispered walking in front of me. Great now Amber knows! We headed into history and the teacher began to seat us. I was next to Nina and Amber was next to a boy from America behind us and he kept sending Nina flirty looks causing her to blush and look behind her! SHE LIKES HIM? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!

"Who's he?" She asked.

"No idea," I sighed.

"He's really annoying," She said.

"Why are you blushing then, because he is giving you flirty looks?" I asked suddenly curious, maybe she doesn't like him.

"That's not why I'm blushing..." She murmured before blushing again.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Now then I am Jason Winkler!" The tutor announced. Thanks for interrupting our conversation, I'll ask her later...

"You're the tutor? You're young!" Mara exclaimed batting her eye lashes, I knew her from high school...

"Yeah, is that okay?" Jason asked.

"Uh yeah..." Mara mumbled going crimson.

"Stop sending my BAF flirtatious looks I am setting her up with someone," I heard Amber hiss. Okay what does BAF mean and who is Amber trying to set her up with?

"What's BAF mean?" The kid whispered back.

"Best American Friend duh!" Amber whispered. That answers my question...

"Well sorry," The boy said sarcastically. After an hour of me not paying attention to Mr. Winkler and of me just sitting there studying Nina instead class was over.

"Hey neens! That weird kid I sat with told me to give you this," Amber mumbled.

"I don't want it, he was annoying, you know he sent me a note..." Nina said so that's what she was reading half way through class...

"What did it say?" Amber asked.

"It was really disturbing you don't want to know," Nina said shaking her head.

"Like how disturbing as in perverted or stalkerish?" Amber asked.

"Both..." Nina replied shuddering. I guess she doesn't like him...

"That's the worst kind..." Amber said.

"So are you still okay about the idea of me and Fabian crashing your date and turning it into a friends night type of thing?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I also feel like something productive will happen..." Amber smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Well let's just say me and Mick won't be the only couple at the end of it," She whispered to me so Nina wouldn't hear, this also made me go crimson. She can't just expect that after a few days we'll be together can she?

"Um..." I blushed as Amber skipped off leaving me and Nina.

"What did she say?" Nina asked.

"Nothing just something about her and Mick..." I replied she nodded. "And us..."

"Sorry what was the last part, I was just thinking about something," She asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter," I smiled. THANK GOD SHE DIDNT HEAR THAT!

"Well bye I guess I'll see you later," She smiled and walked out the door where I saw Amber pounce on her, how on earth did Amber get there she walked the other way when she left!

"Hey what where you and Nina talking about?" Mick asked rushing over to me.

"I thought you'd be back at the dorm..." I mumbled.

"No Amber told me to come over because she wanted me to be there when she tries out for cheerleading," Mick said.

"Cheerleading?" I asked.

"Yeah and if Amber managed to convince Nina..." Mick said smirking at me. "You see your crush in a cheerleading outfit,"

"Mick that's perverted and stalkerish," I hissed as we walked outside.

"Well looks like Amber didn't convince her because they just headed the opposite directions," Mick said pointing at them.

"Okay," I said confused why am I even having this conversation?

"Maybe you could walk her back to her dorm?" Mick suggested while wiggling his eyebrows and pushing me towards her.

"Uh hi again Nina," I blushed.

"Hey," She smiled. "Amber wanted me to go to cheerleading tryouts,"

"Really?" I asked although I all ready knew.

"Yeah, but I have tons of studying and in high school I was in a cheerleading squad and I fell off the top of the pyramid," She replied.

"Did you break anything?" I asked.

"Just my arm... Jerome told the doctors to make the cast in green with rockets on he said I was a tomboy but I wasn't," She replied.

"Has he always pulled pranks?" I asked.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions," She laughed "And he started pulling pranks when he was eight,"

"Sorry just curious," I mumbled.

"You know tons about me Fabian, my family some of my past, more than Amber, yet I hardly know anything about you," She laughed.

"There's not much to know," I replied.

"I'm sure there's something, hmm... What's your uncle like?" She asked.

"He's nice, a bit odd you know he acts even weirder around my friends just to embarrass me, one time when Mick came round he showed a picture of me in a paddling pool wearing spider-man swimming trunks I was only six... Mick bribes me with that," I replied.

"That's very interesting," She giggled. "Jerome used to wear spider-man swimming trunks as well but it was when he was ten... very disturbing, I can even picture it," WAIT WAS THAT NINA SAYING SHE CAN PICTURE ME NOT WEARING A SHIRT?

"And then he showed Mick a picture of me when I was born my parents were expecting a girl and had bought loads of girls clothes, the doctor had diagnosed me wrong... I was in pink clothes..." I said.

"Okay I think I've heard enough... How long did you have to wear pink clothes for?" She asked.

"I thought you had heard enough," I chuckled. "And for about a week... There was this other time where he showed Mick a picture of me in the bath and another time when he showed him me hitting a teddy bear apparently I had claimed he stole my shoe..."

"Hmm..." She laughed in deep thought about something I had just said.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" She said quickly. Let's see what have I said spider man shorts, pink clothes, me in the bath – ME IN THE BATH!

"Err was it the one of me in the bath?" I asked hesitantly.

"No of course not I was thinking of something else," She replied.

"Oh I just thought..." I rambled.

"No I was just thinking of a memory..." She said and started speed walking to the girls dorms. SMOOTH FABIAN JUST _SMOOTH_!

"So Fabian, what where you and my sister talking about?" Jerome asked coming up to me.

"Memories," I asked "Uh do you happen to know of a memory that would make her not want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Nope, perhaps ones of her family, she doesn't even tell me about things she's thinking of and will reply quickly before walking away, she told me one once, but I'd rather not go into it," Jerome sighed "Quite sad for her and me..."

"Oh..." I whispered, I was talking a lot about my uncle and parents maybe she thought of her family...

_**There it is next up is when they all go out as 'friends' do you think they will come out together or just how they are now friends? REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey readers I'm a little upset that I only got 2 reviews... But anyway I'm gonna continue this story even though some of you are about to start watching season 2 and I have to wait until March... ALSO OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: I do not own house of Anubis! AND ALL RESAURANTS NAMES MENTIOED I MADE UP BUT COULD BE TRUE!**_

Nina's POV

As I walked quickly to my dorm I regretted it I mean it's not Fabian's fault, I reached my dorm and only Patricia was there.

"Hi where's Mara?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She sneered.

"Just a question..." I murmured when seconds later Amber came in crying and Mara came in looking very triumphant.

"Amber what happened?" I asked hugging her.

"W-while I was trying out for cheerleading Mara walked up to Mick who was watching me smiling proudly and she KISSED him!" She cried.

"Amber, Mick's still your boyfriend and nothing will change that," I said.

"Can I come in?" Someone called from outside.

"YEAH SURE!" Patricia yelled and Mick walked in and hugged Amber.

"Mick," Amber cried.

"Shh I don't love Mara," He said sending a glare at Mara.

"N-Nina can you get Patricia and Mara to leave?" Amber sobbed.

"Sure," I said. As I did this I also left the room they should be alone... As I got to the end of the hallway Jerome stood there smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"When?" I asked.

"Ugh when you walked away from Fabian," He sighed.

"Oh that thing I told you about..." I whispered.

"Hmm... I know what will cheer you up! Going pranking with me and Alfie!" He exclaimed.

"No and I'm... busy tonight," I said.

"Doing what?" He asked. "A date with Fabian perhaps?"

"No, me, Amber, Mick and Fabian are all going out as _friends_," I replied.

"Not by the end of the night," He smirked walking away.

"Jerome! Wait what do you mean!" I yelled chasing him all the way back to his room.

"Nothing," He said while shoving me in.

"JEROME LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

"Jerome shoved me in here," I sighed.

"SHOULDNT OF FOLLOWED ME THEN!" Jerome yelled from outside.

"SHUT UP AND OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL TELL FABIAN ABOUT THE ZOO!" I yelled back.

"Yes sister..." He whispered and opened the door I walked out and back to the girls dorms and to my room where Amber and Mick where making out on her bed.

"Ahem," I coughed but they didn't move.

"HEY!" I yelled causing them to jump apart.

"NINA!" Amber yelled as I pushed Mick out.

"We need to get ready for tonight," I said.

"Oh right, wait you want to get ready two hours early... What's this about?" She asked smirking.

"I want to look good," I replied.

"For a certain brunette? OMG YOU DO SEE THIS AS A DATE!" She squealed.

"No I just umm..." I mumbled.

"Admit it!" She squealed. "I'll have you together by the end of the night!" She squealed and ran towards the wardrobe.

"Amber I never said –" I began.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say..." She said sternly.

"Fine," I sighed "Where did you say we were going?" I asked.

"Well I changed the place but we are now going to a place called 'Food Palace' I have informed Mick to tell Fabian to wear formal because it's a five star restaurant," She smiled.

"Who's paying?" I asked.

"Me of course I will buy or do _ANYTHING_ to make sure fabina gets together," She replied. "You should where that dress," She replied pointing to my purple bubble dress _**(AN: OUTFITS ON PROFILE ONLY THE GIRLS) **_and then she went into her closet and brought some purple shoes/sandals.

"You do know its September..." I mumbled.

"Yeah so if you get cold he can put his jacket around you!" She squealed.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Now me!" She squealed... this could take a while... When she had a dress picked out which was a pink one shoulder party dress and pink sparkly shoes she began doing our makeup.

"Amber do I really need all of this makeup on?" I asked.

"Yes..." She replied then began doing my hair after doing her makeup, then she went onto her hair.

"FINISHED!" She exclaimed handing me a mirror. WOW! I LOOKED AMAZING!

"Fabian's jaw will drop to the floor!" She smiled and pulled me outside we met up with the boys outside while we waited for the taxi that Amber had called.

"W-wow Nina you look mesmerizing," Fabian said checking me out...

"Thanks," I blushed, he was wearing a tuxedo as was Mick.

"It's here!" Amber squealed pointing to a limousine wait LIMOUSINE!

"Amber why have you hired a limo?" I asked.

"To ride in style!" She squealed and pulled Mick inside I got in followed by Fabian.

"So where are we going?" Mick asked.

"The Food Palace," Amber smiled. "All on me,"

"No I'll pay for you," Mick said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks boo!" She squealed.

"Umm... I-I'll pay for me and Nina's meals..." Fabian blushed looking over at me.

"Okay," Amber smiled and smirked at me. When we got there I was blown away it was AMAZING!

"Woah... It's beautiful," I smiled.

"I can think of way more things..." Fabian murmured walking past me, this made me smile a bit more.

"Reservations for Millington," Amber said to a waiter.

"Yes follow me to your table..." The waiter said and lead us to a table.

"It's so amazing here," I squeaked.

"Nina that was a pathetic squeal," Amber sighed.

"Where in public I'm not going to squeal in public," I laughed.

"I do all the time," Amber stated.

"Your menus," The waiter said handing us the menus.

"Mick they spelt it wrong this says menu," Amber said pronouncing it like this men us.

"No ambs... Never mind," Mick chuckled.

"Anyways what does everyone want to drink?" Amber asked.

"You choose," I said to Amber she nodded.

"Um yeah you can choose," Fabian said.

"Will do!" She smiled.

"So Nina why where you blushing earlier in history?" Fabian asked.

"Oh umm no reason..." I replied blushing.

Fabian's POV

"Oh umm no reason..." She replied blushing. Okay why is she blushing? Amber ordered our drinks and the waiter brought them to the table.

"So we'll choose our food now," Amber ordered I looked at the menu and kept looking over it to see Nina looking at me. Maybe she did like me...

"What would you like to eat?" The waiter asked coming up to us.

"So Fabian what are you getting anything look good?" Amber asked.

"Very..." I replied looking at Nina who giggled. AM I FLIRTING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FLIRT!

"No Fabian she means food," Mick whispered.

"The umm..." I mumbled "Steak cooked medium," said.

"Okay... and Nina?" Amber asked.

"Steak cooked medium," She smiled. I payed no attention to Mick and Amber then because I was too busy looking at Nina.

"So," Mick coughed nudging me. "Amber got into the cheerleading team," He smiled.

"Oh," I said not really bothered.

"Yes I did, didn't I Nina?" Amber asked.

"What?" Nina asked turning her head from looking at me to Nina.

"Weren't you listening?" Amber asked.

"Of course," Nina replied then Amber whispered something to Nina causing Nina to blush. It was half an hour before food came and when it did it was delicious.

"OMG this food is sooo good!" Nina exclaimed.

"I know right!" Amber squealed. "Don't you think Mick?"

"Yeah it's awesome," He replied half of his plate already clear.

"Mick eat slower," I said. "Just because you eat fast doesn't mean you get dessert any quicker," This cause Nina to giggle slightly and Amber to smirk. After Amber had ate she said she needed to go to the toilet then moments after his phone beeped and he got up going to the toilets too leaving me and Nina alone...

"Nina you truly do look amazing," I smiled.

"Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself," She smiled back.

"You have beautiful eyes," I said.

"You have a cute nose," She giggled.

"You have nice... lips," I blurted out. NICE LIPS? It worked anyway because soon enough we were leaning in across the table and I kissed her! I KISSED HER! It lasted one second and we pulled away blushing and smiling like idiots. But I know I felt a spark!

"I'm back!" Amber declared bouncing in her seat. "Why are you both blushing and smiling like idiots?"

"N-No reason," Nina replied looking at me.

"Okay..." Amber said confused as Mick sat down.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing," Me and Nina said quickly.

"That's not weird..." He mumbled. When we got back to the campus Nina quickly rushed to her dorm without even saying goodbye. I trudged back to my dorm and sighed.

"What's up?" Alfie asked.

"I-I..." What can I say! I kissed Jerome's sister! What if he kills me!

"Spit it out stutter Rutter," Jerome snapped.

"I-I kissed Nina," I blurted out.

"Finally!" Jerome sighed.

"W-what you're not mad?"I asked.

"No..." Jerome chuckled. Oh well I guess that's good.

"FABIAN WHAT DID YOU DO? NINA JUST RAN OFF WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mick asked walking in the room suddenly Jerome glared at me.

"N-Nothing we kissed and now she doesn't want to talk to me..." I mumbled.

"If you've hurt her..." Jerome growled I just ran out the room no way am I sleeping in there tonight who knows what Jerome's capable of... So I slept in a janitor's closet...

Nina's POV

H-He kissed me! OMG! What does that make us? Does it mean where together or still friends? I'm so confused! But he kissed me that must mean he likes me! I quickly ran up to my dorm to think things over. Maybe he didn't mean it like that what if it was in the heat of the moment? I quickly changed and went to bed. The next day lessons where cancelled due to a gas leak in the main building when I got a text...

_Hey Nina it's Fabian, Amber gave me your number... I want to talk about last night meet me at the park in ten minutes._

_Fabian x_

OMG! HE PUT A KISS ON THE END! I quickly got ready and went to the park he was sat on a bench nervously and checking his watch.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked up to him causing him to jump.

"H-Hi um why did you run straight to your dorm last night? I didn't even get a good bye," He asked. Oh that's all he wanted to ask.

"Oh um well..." I didn't really know. "I guess I was confused..." I mumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Fabian if this is all you wanted to ask me then I'll be going," I sighed and began to walk away.

"No that's not all!" He exclaimed running in front of me and grabbing my arm.

"Okay," I laughed.

"I wanted to ask you how this makes you feel..." He said kissing me on the lips.

"Sparks..." I mumbled.

"Then how w-would you like to be my g-girlfriend?" He asked looking at me hopefully.

"Girlfriend?" I asked making sure I had heard him right.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"I'd love to," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Yes," I nodded and kissed his lips this time. When I pulled away from the kiss he exclaimed 'YES!' and began spinning me around. We walked back to the campus and we ran into Amber and Mick.

"OMG!" Amber squealed looking at our hands. "FABINA!"

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Fabina, Fabian and Nina," Amber smiled.

And that was The Set Up...

_**THERE IT IS! The sequel will be coming later today, it takes two years after this and is called 'The Secret' here is a preview.**_

"_**He's sooo going to kill me!" I yelled pacing back and forth in our flat we had bought just last year.**_

"_**Why am I going to kill you?" Fabian asked walking through the door.**_

"_**Umm..." I mumbled.**_

"_**You can tell me anything..." He said kissing my cheek. I just shook my head. "Have you cheated on me?" He asked.**_

"_**No Fabian I would never... I just... Good bye..." I whispered and walked out the door. "I'll pick my things up tomorrow when you're at work," And I left...**_

_**IT IS A FABINA STORY AND THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER SO REVIEW!**_


End file.
